


There are only Two with the Jetty Blues

by Huidindin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Josh just wants to see his mum, M/M, jetty setting, kind of idolverse but Jihan are a duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huidindin/pseuds/Huidindin
Summary: “When do you think I’ll see her again?”The question is aimed at the tall grass that edges the old jetty, his voice dissipating in the wind.“Josh, the bulrushes won’t talk back to you.” It’s Jeonghan. Of course, it’s Jeonghan.Joshua doesn’t startle; he remains unfazed at the company like he knew Jeonghan was there, at the point where the jetty meets the worn grass, all along.“It’s tall grass, Hannie, and technically I was talking to you, so don’t give me that look."
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 22





	There are only Two with the Jetty Blues

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some super subtle jihan   
> <3

The black cloth mask veils his face in shadows, and the hood propped over his head does the same. There are a few people milling about, but they do not disturb Joshua’s little journey.  Carefully, Joshua ambles onto the creaking jetty and his small sigh is muffled by his mask. The clouds overhead seem to grow thicker with the breeze and he suddenly longs for a ray of light to pierce through.

In California it was always sunny-- that isn't to say that Seoul was never sunny. It just….. Wasn't as sunny as Los Angeles. Joshua peers out over the wooden rails of the jetty, resting his elbows on the soft splintering wood, and pitches his head forward to rest in the crook of his arms.

He stays like this for a moment, unmoving and suspended in time, when everything around him shifts; the river softly sighs and the tall grass shifts with the Autumn breeze, chattering softly. At the sound of the screeching gulls overhead, Joshua lifts an ear to the bird’s cry and sighs once more. With the sound, he expects the smell of ocean and salt and sunlight to wash over him, but it never happens.

Joshua’s footsteps are solid on the deck below him, familiar and comfortable, but really, it isn’t home.

“When do you think I’ll see her again?”

The question is aimed at the tall grass that edges the old jetty, his voice dissipating in the wind.

“Josh, the bulrushes won’t talk back to you.” It’s Jeonghan. Of course, it’s Jeonghan. Joshua doesn’t startle; he remains unfazed at the company like he knew Jeonghan was there, at the point where the jetty meets the worn grass, all along. 

“It’s tall grass, Hannie, and technically I was talking to you, so don’t give me that look,” he laughs, and Jeonghan exaggerates his worried frown, making his way closer to Joshua. “How did you even know I was here?”

“Call it powerful twin intuition.”

They aren’t twins, they aren’t even brothers (by blood, that is), but they are family. Though Joshua never mentions it or has a peep of complaint, Jeonghan knows that he misses his mother. It’s that time of the year when people become homesick and nauseous with an aching sadness. It’s that time of the year when Joshua’s mother grows older by a year. And it is this year that she turns half a century. So, really, it’s a big deal, and the chances of Joshua being there for her are one in a million; they’re terribly, terribly slim.

Instead of facing the other man, Joshua returns to his place against the rails and Jeonghan follows suit. Across the shifting body of water, the two men watch a mother haul her little boy in the air, and they can see the joy and laughter that emanates from the pair, muted by the shifting air. Joshua lowers his gaze and Jeonghan gives him a sidelong glance.

“Shua-ya, I miss you.” He knows it is terribly selfish of him to say such a thing. Eleven months out of the twelve, Joshua is bright and brilliantly witty, and sometimes too hyper to function, but come September, Joshua falls with the season.  In response, Joshua turns to rest his back against the railing. It creaks with the added weight, but the air between them remains quiet. Jeonghan patiently waits for Joshua to say something. Anything. But it never comes. Instead, Joshua lowers the cotton face mask.

“I’m sorry, Shua, I shouldn’t have opened my mouth.” At this, Joshua’s lips lift into a small smile, and he finally levels an amused look towards his best friend.

“Hey, you’re Jeonghan-sshi, of course, you had to open that motormouth,” Joshua says. Jeonghan scoffs at the title, but he attempts to fight down the grin that threatens to erupt with the full force of the Autumn breeze. He is thrilled at the little smile that he has garnered from Joshua, and the clouds seem to thin out at that moment.

Suddenly, Jeonghan straightens his back and stops fighting the grin, as if remembering something fantastical and life-altering; to which it may as well be. He reaches into the pocket of his windbreaker and, with a flourish, presents two small pieces of paper; tickets. Joshua’s eyes follow the swift movement and for a long moment, all he does is stare at the things.

Another gull screeches overhead. 

“How,” Joshua trails off, eyes widening and his face follows suit, spreading with elation, “why do you have these?” As quick as it appeared, the joy slips from his face and is replaced by suspicion, as he plucks the tickets from Jeonghan’s offering hands.

“How? Well, for one, I hacked into your laptop the other week and booked it on Tuesday,” he says, and continues, “I’m surprised you didn't notice because they would have sent you an email notification, but then again I’m not surprised at all, because,” Han points an accusatory finger to Joshua’s chest, “You don’t check your bloody emails!”

A ray of sunshine filters through the thin blanket of clouds and Joshua is still not sold; his eyes squinting with suspicion. “Oh, and, Manager-hyung was not too happy about it, but I weaselled in a little free time within this month’s schedule,” Jeonghan says, playfully pompous, and the returning look of joy goes unnoticed by Jeonghan who continues to run his mouth. “Something about Autumn being peak entertainment season-- to which I say, total and utter bull! Every season is peak entertainment season.” 

His rambling is cut off by a warm hug and Jeonghan stills for a moment, ever so slowly leaning into Joshua’s solid frame before returning the embrace, sliding up to rest his palms between sharp shoulder blades.

“It’s been seven years, Hannie, seven!” 

And, all Jeonghan says is, “ I know.” Turning ever so slightly into the crook of Shua’s neck to whisper the affirmation.

after another moment, Jeonghan tries to play it off; a burst of embarrassment heating the nape of his neck and the apples of his cheeks; and playfully shoves Joshua off him. Though, he still has the brightest grin plastered on his face; his eyes moon-like crescents; and Joshua’s expression mirrors his best friend. His Jeonghan.

“It’s time for a boat ride!” Jeonghan says with huzzah, still pink with fluster, and makes his way to the small rowboat anchored at the jetty. The rowboat doesn't belong to them. But, of course, Joshua humours him, taking the yellow oar in hand. They’re definitely going to be in deep trouble, but neither men really couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, thanks for checking this out hehe~   
> i legit wrote this for a creative writing assignment in English, with an image prompt of a jetty and a rowboat which immediately screamed jihan (jk, i was just screaming jihan so..)  
> anyways, it came out pretty well considering the time pressure, but i decided to edit it a little and post it!
> 
> if you wanna, come follow me on twitter for nothing but retweets of svt @4643ariani   
> <3


End file.
